The invention relates to a padded, vandalism resistant, disposable vehicular seating insert system. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat bottom and seat-back insert which may detachably secured to a vehicular seat, providing an addition level of comfort thereto, while resisting destruction from vandals.
Traditional vehicular seats, namely those, seats employed by commuter buses and coaches, are often comprised of a hard material such as fiberglass or high-impact synthetic resins and plastics. These materials are often employed due to their resilient naturexe2x80x94they are not vulnerable to destruction due to intentional vandalism or high-volume commuter wear and tear. Furthermore, seats of this construction are also easily maintained in that they may be readily scrubbed with harsh abrasives to remove stains and markings, without obvious damage to the seat""s finish.
However, while seats of this construction are easily maintainable, they tend to fail to provide even the slightest level of comfort to a commuter seated thereupon. The rigid construction can cause upper and lower back pains after short periods of time, as well as discomfort to the user""s buttocks and thighs. A seating surface which employs softer and more cushioned seating surfaces is needed. Unfortunately, to construct commuter bus or coach seats of a more flexible and soft supple cloth-like material, as is often encountered in small passenger vehicles is not feasible since these types of seats are easily damaged, cut, and marred. To replace an entire such seat assembly in response to damage, cutting or marring would be extremely cost prohibitive. Accordingly, a device or system is needed which permits a commuter bus or coach seat to provide comfort to a user, without all of the problems inherent in the systems mentioned above.
In recent years, seating inserts have been used which a rigid spine is covered with a fabric, carpet-like pile, and then is attached to the seat frame. Such inserts marginally improve the comfort for the rider. In addition, because the fabric covering is glued directly to the rigid spine, a vandal can perhaps scrape through the fabric with a knife, but the rigid spine will prevent the vandal from doing little more than making a fine cut-line in the fabric pile.
The problem with such inserts, is that although the fabric pile provides a more attractive seat, which is soft on the surface, it fails to provide adequate cushioning for the rider. The obvious solution would be to provide a cushion between the fabric pile and the rigid spine. However, a simple cut from the vandal""s knife would destroy such a seat. Accordingly, attempts to cushion such an insert have been coupled with attempts to prevent a vandal""s knife from moving through the cushionxe2x80x94such as by putting a metal mesh within the foam, or a metal mesh in the fabric covering. All such attempts are easily defeated with sufficient strength and determination on the part of the vandal, and thus have been largely unsuccessful.
While these prior art units described herein may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
The present invention relates to a padded vehicular seating insert system. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat bottom and seat-back insert which may be detachably secured to a fixed vehicular seat, providing an addition level of comfort thereto.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a seat insert which may be easily removed from a bus or coach seat in the event said insert needs to be cleaned or replaced.
Further in accordance with the invention, there is provided a seat insert which employs a rigid, vandal resistant plate, but still has enhanced comfort, by providing a cushion in addition to the fabric pile which covers the rigid plate.
Further in accordance with the invention, there is provided a seat insert which comprises a hard, plastic, rigid spine which is laminated with fabric, and has securing means disposed on the rear of said hard plastic spine, said securing means configured to engage mating securing means which are similarly disposed about the periphery of the seating surface to which the insert is to be affixed. The cushion is located on the rear surface of the spine so that it is not subject to vandalism.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.